Mystere's life
by Zikka-chan
Summary: Just musing's about the characters of Mystere...ideas are welcomed by all! rated for safety, just in case...


**What if**: Mystere edition

*All elements of Mystere belong to Cirque Du Soleil. I'm not going about this in any particular order, so…enjoy! Also, ideas are welcome as well. Note: I've name the male red bird Fire bird and the female red bird Ruby to separate confusion between the two.

**Cheating**

Female Red bird was extremely confused when the Male Bird of Prey started flirting with her…and scared out of her wits when the Female Bird of Prey launched herself over to attack them both.

**Mine!**

The rules were simple: The snail was Bebe's, the ball was Francois's. So nobody wanted to hear it when they got into their famous tug-of-war "Mine!" fights over either toy.

**Party animals**

No one loved having a good time better than the viruses, who would be joined by firebird, Stas, and even (sometimes) the Lizards and Birds of prey…only for the entire thing to come to a crashing halt when the Man in Pink came out screaming about how the children needed their nap!

**Witness**

Moha-Samedi kept watch over everything in Mystere…yet his job was to narrate it all, not to partake in the creation…so was he really in control? Or was he just as much a spectator as the audience?

**Secret**

Gabriel had sworn he would sacrifice anything for his people…even the one he secretly adored. Yet as he listened to her sing, he wondered…could he really sacrifice his own pride to tell her his feelings?

**Dance**

Everyone loved watching La Belle dance. Of course, she wasn't there very long, being there for only a moment…leaving them to await the moment she would appear to dance again.

**Flying**

Bebe watched in amazement as Fire bird would fly high into the air in his dance with the viruses…but when she found herself floating away, holding on to her bouquet of balloons…she remembered her fear of heights.

**Light vs. Dark**

Many believed that the Black Widow and La Belle were once twin sisters…but something happened to make them so different. When the Black Widow appeared, many ran for cover, afraid her very glance would strip them of their sanity and corrupt their souls. When La belle appeared however, everyone slowly emerged to watch her dance…who was to say? They were different, after all.

**Order vs. Chaos**

It was not unusual to find Moha-Samedi and Brian Le Petit in one of their arguments. Moha would be demanding his puppet back, and Brian would mock him. Whenever Moha had the spot light, Brian would steal it. Moha-Samedi always kept the show in order…until Brian found a way to start the fire works. It seemed that even though the Man in Pink kicked him out a thousand times…Brian would always find a way back in.

**Danger**

It was calm on the stage. Moha-Samedi was watching over the children as they played with the red birds, lizards and some viruses. Suddenly Stas, the yellow bird was there, tugging on his sleeve and motioning towards the shadows, where two familiar figures sat, waiting…in which the Man in Pink immediately cried in alarm for everyone to get out of the open. Everyone escaped in time…except for one unfortunate virus, who tripped mid rush. The Birds of Prey wasted no time in leaping out and devouring them, forcing Moha to covers Bebe's eyes…this world was beautiful, but it was also dangerous.

**Now THAT's different…**

"Brian?" "Yes?" "Where's my puppet?" "…I left it back on stage?" "(sigh) I'll get it" No sooner had the Man in Pink gone back out onto the stage and leaned down to pick up his puppet…when Brian rushed out and tackled him from behind, RIGHT INTO the Deus Ex Machina aka the trap…the audience didn't see THAT coming…

**Car crash**

Moha-Samedi DID NOT like being chased off stage by Bebe Francois's go-cart…especially when they pushed it back out with him still laying spread across the wind-shield…

**Fear**

The lizards where constantly on the lookout for the birds of prey…they did NOT want to become the next meal on their menu.

**Disco**

Brian thought he was being "cool" when he started dancing disco with a clown nose dawned upon his face. Of course, he failed to notice the tide of rolling eyes…

**Siren's song**

When they sang their tales, the singer's had always assumed they were simply background noise. So it surprised them when one day some of the viruses, double faces, arch angels, birds and babies formed a small group below their balcony for a performance.

**Get Out!**

"GET OUT!" these where the two words screamed by Moha-Samedi when Brian Le petit had FINALLY crossed the line by imitating his introduction. You could push him into Deus Ex machina, run him over with a golf cart, heck, you could even lock HIM in the crate, but you could NOT mess with Moha-Samedi's rules, NEVER. So, Brian got the audience to 'aaaawwww' louder, and louder until…"HEY!" Everyone stopped as Moha-Samedi simply said: "Okay…EVERYBODY OUT."

*Ok, I think I'm going to stop here for now…but what do you guys think? If there's anything you guys think of, let me know, ok? Don't worry, this is going NO WHERE. Now…GET OUT lol


End file.
